Rescue at the Final Hour
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: When your world breaks apart, your mind follows. What if someone were so carefully, slowly, meticulously try and put your world back together? Would you even want your mind to return to what it was once? To remember the horrors you've committed? To live all alone with the guilt? What if you would not have to live alone with the guilt? What if someone is by your side?


**Rescue at the Final Hour**

"I'll do it. Please, leave me." Purple Heart stepped in front, holding her weapon in hand, tightly gripping it. "I started this, I'll end it." Looking down on the girl with cyan colored hair, Neptune didn't know what had driven the girl this far. Looking back one more time, Blanc, Vert and Noire finally lowered their weapons, their enemy already beaten and on the verge of dying.

Realizing that her end had come, Rei felt nothing but regret and pain. She had lost her nation, lost the sages and now she was going to lose her life. How could she have failed? She was Cyan heart, the ruler of Tari? Awaiting the deciding blow, her consciousness was starting to become hazy. "How cruel... letting me... bleed to death..."

Before she could contemplate how much they must have hated her, Rei felt someone grab her legs and shoulders, pulling her up. Unable to see well, all she could make out were purple bangs slightly above her. "What... are you doing...?"

"Finishing what I started." Purple Heart had no intention whatsoever to kill Rei Ryghts. Carrying her away, she eventually stopped, letting her down carefully, firing dozens of energy blasts into the room they had fought her, setting it high on fire. "**I'm going on ahead to Planeptune**!" Yelling through the raging fire, she could hear Blanc shout something but not make out what.

"Where..." Coughing, Rei was in greater confusion that pain. What was that stupid goddess planning to do? Being picked up again, she couldn't hold on. The last thing she saw were Purple Heart's lips moving, saying something.

Two days passed before she woke again, too weak to even try breaking out. By her side was Purple Heart, watching the fallen goddess almost around the clock. Even if she managed to destroy the binds that confined her to the bed, she realized that she couldn't beat Purple Heart like this. "What do you **want**, you incompetent excuse for a goddess?"

"To talk. Tell me about yourself, tell me about Tari. I want to know what made you become like this." Neptune didn't want to give up on someone's life if there was some way to save them. Especially if it was someone that might eventually have been her.

Whether it was intentional or not, Rei felt her pride tickled. "You want to learn about how great and powerful I and my nation were? I suppose I could be telling you. **Someone** has to educate the fools and weak."

And so began a series of talks that Neptune could have never even imagined. Whenever she saw Rei and she was in her human form, the girl would not talk but simply look depressive and almost dead. Her goddess form was completely different. After a few days, she was almost talkative and seemingly looking forward to showcasing just how great her rule had been, how powerful Tari a nation was.

Five days passed before Neptune noticed the first big change in Cyan Heart. She was becoming aware that there were inconsistencies in her stories. That there were errors in her memories. Thoughts that tormented her were ever-present, causing her a lot of emotional pain.

Purple Heart saw some similarities between herself and Cyan Heart. They both had pursued their own goals, for Rei it was conquest, for herself it was lazying around and not doing her duties, they both changed dramatically when transformed, arrogant and assuming a leading role. And most of all, their human forms were very much peaceful.

The more she listened to her, she more she realized what course had led to her ending up like this. There was one thing that made her, Purple Heart, completely different from Cyan Heart. Friends. Not once did she mention any. Even her oracle was just a means to an end, fearing her. Without friends to put her back on the good path, she might have eventually ended up like her. And thinking that, her heart ached.

It wasn't until a full week had passed that Cyan Heart had told all could tell. Her wounds mostly healed, there was little that prevented her from escaping. And yet she didn't even try. Nobody had ever shown such interest and understanding in her story.

"Why do you care?" It was the only question which Purple Heart never answered during all their talks before. At first, she wanted to escape, to kill the goddesses, but the more her talks went on, the more she simply wanted Purple Heart to listen. Because nobody else ever did.

"Because your story might have been mine." The words visibly shook Rei up, making her eyes grow wide in surprise. She believed that all goddesses were destined to fail. If she herself could not rule a nation forever, then nobody could. "There is one thing I had that you lacked. The one thing that stopped me from ending up mad with power and destroying my own land with my arrogance. My friends."

There was nothing she could say to that. She was painfully aware that she had not had someone to call a friend in longer than most of the current nations were around. But to have someone say that to her face was degrading. "So what, I don't need any-" Rei's words were stuck in her throat, her body refusing to move. Purple Heart had suddenly moved. Anticipating death, she was instead treated to a hug. **A hug**! Of all things! "What... what are you doing...? Are you mad? I'm your enemy! Stop this! Get away! Don't you touch me!" Squirming, Rei desperately tried to free herself but her body just wouldn't listen.

"It was easy to hate you when you were our enemy. But I had to know what motivated you, what drove you. And now I see that you're not evil. You're hurting. More than anyone else in the world. I know there is no way for me to ever close that wound, but I want to at least cover it." Feeling the weak fists of her pseudo prisoner on her back, Purple Heart trusted her instincts. If Rei was as starved for someone to care about her as Neptune thought she was, then there was no way she would attack her.

"Stop it... don't be nice to me..." Her voice was starting to tremble. "I can't... everything that happened... if you're nice to me... I can't accept anymore it's not... all my fault..." Trying to push Purple Heart away, her head was in a world of pain.

"That's fine. You lived with it for all these years, unable to face the truth because there was nobody with you that could support you. I'm here now."

"Why? Why do you do this?" Shaking her head, Cyan Heart tried to stop the flood of truth that was about to break loose.

"Because living a lie so long that it becomes truth to you is something I can't let go on." Purple Heart could **feel** when Cyan Heart reached her breaking point. Her arms going limp, head resting against Neptune's shoulder, she didn't even resist the embrace anymore.

For the next hour, anyone that would have passed the room could have heard nothing but Rei's cries, the pain of the truth of her actions finally sinking in.

The room was quiet and Neptune's shoulder was stained by tears, Rei finally calming down in her arms. "I never had friends... I always thought a goddess was supposed to rule through power. Eventually, I forgot that without my people, there would be no Tari. I followed what I thought was right... and look where I ended up." What had been like a blight on her psyche was starting to vanish. But it was being replaced with guilt, horror and pain.

Finding the strength to push Purple Heart away, Cyan Heart couldn't even look at her. The one person that knew all her delusions **and** the truth... Rei couldn't even imagine how much Purple Heart must have hate her now.

Her expectations were not betrayed when Purple Heart stood up without saying a word. Rei understood. She didn't save her life. She only wanted her to confess to her sins before executing her. Closing her eyes and waiting, she felt that after everything she did, she deserved to die. Hearing a rustling sound, Cyan Heart kept waiting but nothing happened until she was pushed onto the bed.

But there was no pain, no sharp blade cutting through her flesh. Opening her eyes, she looked into the bright blue eyes of the goddess on top of her, completely naked. "What are you doing?" There was no embarrassment or tension in her voice, only surprise.

"Your life became a living hell because you were left with your pain, with no one to show compassion to you. I can't go back and save you back then, but I can show you love right now and save you to live out the many years of your life that remain." Undoing the clips that held Cyan Heart's outfit together, Purple Heart forced herself on Rei.

"Trying to love me... nobody could possibly even like me after everything I did."

"Do I look like I'm lying to you?"

Opening her mouth and closing it again, Cyan Heart couldn't say it. The look in Purple Heart's eyes was so pure, so honest, that she just **knew** that she wasn't lying, however impossible that looked to her. "How do you feel anything for me that isn't hate?"

"You need my love more than anyone else in the world. I'm not about to let the past get in the way of following my feelings. There are also other, obvious reasons. You're beautiful, powerful, intelligent, tall, I really like that by the way, long legs, big breasts, wonderful eyes... Physically, you were always incredibly hot."

At a loss for words at how blunt Purple Heart was, Rei gave up. If Neptune wanted to love her, she wouldn't throw the chance away. Relaxing significantly, Cyan Heart reached out with her arms, creating a hold that Purple Heart couldn't get out of. She hadn't felt the touch of another woman for many long years. Pushing her lips onto those of her former enemy, Cyan Heart was overpowered, Purple Heart's tongue sliding into her mouth, a wild dance between their tongues causing heat to rise to her cheeks.

Their extreme closeness and moves making their breasts rub together, Rei couldn't believe what she felt when a moan finally escaped her lungs, her body shaking under Purple Heart's touch. There was but one more she needed to express that completely captured what she felt. "More!"

A hour later, Cyan Heart laid exhausted and oddly satisfied on the bed she had slept in for the past week. "What now? Am I going to be tried and executed for all the horrible things I did?"

"I can't give you back Tari and I can't give you Planeptune. But I can give you my love and a place at my side. You can be a goddess again. This time, one that will not succumb to power."

She didn't know what to say. "Are... are you serious? After leading Tari to ruin... you would let me be a goddess?"

"I'm here to watch over you." Bending down and kissing Cyan Heart, Purple Heart was certain she had made the right decision.

Closing her eyes, Rei smiled, genuinely, out of happiness.

~~~ Love might not cure all illnesses, but it will cure all those of the heart ~~~


End file.
